A chance of a lifetime
by moonsmile931
Summary: after defiting his lovers for the 3 time.Clouds gets a chance back to the past so he could change it all.But only on one condition.Would Cloud be able to change the tragic past and turn it into a better future?*ON HOLD*
1. Begs, Granted wishes

**Just in case if you have any problems at the way my grammar is or my spelling. I'm sorry I'm still Trying looking for someone who would help me edit my stories. But I promise as soon as I find one there'll be nothing else to hold me back at writing more knew stories. ;D SO! please Bear with me until then ok. Thank you.**

**Just in case I don't own any character from FF7. But I do own this fiction. Enjoy the story =D.**

…

At the top of an old building stand a spiky blonde hair man with a big sword on one of his hands covered by blood. Staring down at the remains of his lover before him. He felt miserable. Empty inside. How much of all this must he go through. To always be the down who ends his own lover's life so he could stop him from destroying the planet. Now here he is in front of what remains of his lover with a wound on the chest caused by his sword.

How did it come to all of this?. What happened to those peaceful days that he had spent with his lover back when he was only a cadet back at shinra. Where did all those promises of always loving each other no matter what had gone to. How live can change a person in a mere instance. Wondering what did he do wrong in all this?. What did he do to make his lover to be this way?. How much he has to go through each and every time always see the person that he starts to holds dear inside his heart die before his eyes. How many times he must used this sword and slide it through his lover. And watch his lover bleed to dead by the wound that he had cause him. If only there was a way to change all this. To stop all this from happening. To change it into a better future. 'If only I could somehow get a chance to change everything for the better'.

Still looking into his lover remains. Slowly his chest begans to hurt. He's eyes began to hurt and slowly his vision got blurry. He quickly switches his sight and looks up at the gray sky. He could not look at his lover the way he is right now. Feeling guilty inside of him of being the one to cause the wound that was on his lover's chest. Slowly the sky starts to cry along with him. Small drops of rain fall from the sky hitting the blondes' face mixing itself with the blondes tears. 'Please I don't know if I could hold on into this much longer' He falls into his knees while pressing his for head against the metal floor. Almost feeling that he couldn't breathe. He begins to cry harder. "Please if there's really someone up there who watches over us. Please give me a chance, a chance to set things right. To change all this. So many innocent people had die because of all this." He sits up while looking up once more at the gray sky slowly calming the tiers that where coming out from his eyes. He begins to begs once more. "Please just one chance I ask. Just only one. To set things right. To change things for the better. Please! Just one chance that's all I'm asking." He begs at the gray sky. **'Do you really think you can change everything my boy'** The blonde could hear a voice from a man from the back of his head.

**'To beg for such a request from us in order to what?**' Another voice sounded inside the blondes mind. **'Tell me my boy if we would be able to answer your request. What would we gain from all of this?'** The voice of a female came this time.

The blonde man slowly stood up while looking down at his lover corpse. He responds to the voices on his head. "The safety of this planet and to avoid so many innocent lives that had been lost in all this." The blonde said sounded determined. There was a long pause before one of them spoke again. This time was a voice of an old man. **'Very well, We would guarantee you your request and send you back into the past before this event happened. But There's a condition that we must put up in order to grant your request.'** The voice of the old man stop. Waiting for the blonde man to answer if he was willing to put up with their condition. The blonde started to get nervous at what kind of condition they may put up to him in order to get back. But he didn't care as longs as he gets a chance to go back and change it all. He was willing to put up with anything.

Slowly taking a long deep breathe the blonde responds. "Just name it. I don't care what the condition is. As long as I get a chance to go back and change everything. I'm willing to follow any conditions that you put to me." The blonde said while tighten the hand that hold his sword.** 'Ok then this is our condition. By all means you must not. But hear me you must not kiss the person that you love the most. That is our only condition'** The voice of the women slowly echoed through the blonde mind. Wait so that means that in order to change everything he must sacrifice the love that he and his lover had for each other?.

Slowly thinking if he should sacrifice the loved of his life in order to change all of this. He mades up his mind. Taking another deep breathe he responds. "Fine I accept your condition. So I guess we have a deal?" The blonde questioned the voices of his head. But before they could answer he saw a flash of light that blinding him. While he slowly felt sleepy. He falls into a deep sleep.

**'May your will of heart be strong enough for the journey that is a head a you my boy.'** one of the voices said. **'Makes us not regret our choice that we just made.'** this time was the voice of the female.** 'The fate of the people and this planet now lies beneath your hands my young one. May gaia always protect you and help you a long your journey. '** And with that last comment the body of the blonde boy desperate into the light.

…..

Slowly awakening from his sleep. The blonde felt that he was laying on something soft and warm. Waking up from his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes while sitting up. Looking around the room that he was in he couldn't see very well. His vision was blurry and he couldn't tell where was he at right now. After a few seconds his vision begans to clear up. He notice that the thing that he was laying at was his old bed. 'Wait this is my room right?' The blonde thought while he started to walk through the window. Feeling like his heart might burst out of emotion. He open the curtains and is surprise by the sight that was in front of him. It was his old village Nibelheim. Everything looked good as it was before his lover decided to burn it down.

Letting out a sigh of relieve he thinks. 'They really gave me a chance so I could change everything didn't they?.' He quickly walks in front of a mirror and looks at his old eleven years old body. Exactly two years before he decide to go to shinra and become an Solider.

Everything looked like his old self but accept the glowing green that was on his eyes. Did they let him keep the mako that was on his old body?. But for what reason they would let him keep the mako that was inside of his body?. He started to have a lot of questions of what did this all meant. Until a very familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Cloud breakfast is ready get up and come down to eat'' A voice of a female came from down stairs. It was his mother. Ok now he know that he really was giving a chance to change it all. Cloud quickly searches into his drawers and gets a pair of clothes and puts it on not really caring on what he would wear. When he was finish putting on some fresh clothes. He walks out of his bedroom while thinking. 'This is my one and only chance to make things right and I'm not going to waste a single second of it. I will change destiny no matter what even if I had to put my life on the line' and with that. He starts walking down the stairs and heads into the kitchen where his mother apparently was.

….

**I know not soooo special I guess but still I hope you enjoy it! =D again I excuse myself for my bad grammar or misspelling**

**Thank You again**

**PLEASEEEE! REVIEW!**


	2. A new tomorrow

**Hey moonsmile931 here. Before you begin reading the story. I just wanted to say that thank you for adding my story into your favorites list and alerts and also for the especial advise I was giving by Haruhaze thank you all. =D Especially for all you readers.**

**Summary: after defeating his lovers for the 3 time. Cloud gets a chance back to the past so he could change it all. But only on one condition. Would Cloud be able to change the tragic past and turn it into a better future?**

**Just in case I don't owned any characters for FF7. But I do owned this fiction though.**

**Please enjoy the story ;D**

…

Do you know how it feels to actually see your world break into pieces when you see your own mother burned herself to dead within the red flaming flames that burned around her body. The feeling of wanting to do something. To safe her from those cruel flames that where naturally cause by his owned lover after he lost his mind.

What was the reason that cause his lover to lost his mind you may ask?. He never truly get to understand about how it happened. But only that the one to cause his suddenly rampage was now as 'Jenova' that's the only thing he knew. 'She' was the cause for Cloud's sufferness. 'She' was the one to cause his lover rampage that only cause his village to burn down into flames a long with his own mother.

The guilty that burns inside his chest casing hard to breathe for him. The same guilt that always follows him everyday up until now. Always asking himself 'If only I..' every time he thinks about it. Up until this day he had try to push this thoughts away and move on just like his friends told him to do. But, how did you aspect for a person to move on when each and every time your past comes back and hunt you down. So many memories comes back into his mind when he sees the face of his old lover each time he comes back from the lifestream.

Finally his mind couldn't had stand this any longer. Lost in his own sufferness Cloud Strife uses the last thing that his heart told him to do at that time. Beg the Ancient people that live on the lifestream to give him a chance to go back into the past so he could change the tragic past and turn it into a better future. To be honest Cloud didn't think when he done that there was actually going to be a reply from the Ancient people.

But here he is living in his own village, on his own house, sitting at his old kitchen table staring at his 'used to be dead' mother. So many emotions starts to over flow Clouds own body. Excitement, Happiness, Overjoyed, and most of all the feeling of guilt. He wanted to stand up where he was and hugged his mother and tell her how much he loved her and care for her. But he knew that he couldn't do that all of the sudden it would make her mother suspicious of him. Like on the past how he always used to be with almost everyone. Always trying to keep his distance with almost every kid from the village. Most of the time he had spent his time alone inside his house locked own his own bedroom. Well with the exception when Tifa his childhood friend came by and ask him to accompany her somewhere.

It didn't make any difference with his mother. The way that he distance himself from the people from the village. The same way was with his own mother. That's why Cloud had to think twice before doing anything out off character all of the sudden to his mother. It was a bit disappointing for not get up from where he was right now and run towards his mother and hugged her just to make sure that it wasn't an illusion. But I guess just by watching her right now was good enough for him.

While his mother was passing the plate that had his breakfast in front of him he let a long sight of relive from smelling his moms cooking for the first time in a long time. Not been able to wait any second longer he picked up the fork that was on the left of his plate and started to help himself in. While Cloud was eating his breakfast his mother that was on the other side of the table was looking at his son with really mad and pissed of eyes. Trying to control her anger she inhales some of the air into her lugs and begins to speak.

"Cloud sweetie don't you have something important that you want to tell your mother.?" She asks him with an obviously fake smile. Quickly Cloud stops eating his food that was in front of him and stares at his mother. He starts to think if he had anything important that he should tell his mother right away. But nothing came into his mind. Not giving it a second thought he replies to her. "No I don't think that there's actually something important right now that I should tell to you. At least I don't think I do" He said while taking another bite of his breakfast. Anger was starting to show on Cloud's mother face quickly without hesitation she took a piece of paper from her pocket and put it in front of Cloud with so much force that it make a 'Bang' sound. Almost to cause him to choke with his own food by the sudden action from his mother.

Looking at his mother that appear to be really pissed. He quickly starts to stare at the paper that his mother had place in front of him. 'Oh shit…' that the only thing that came into Cloud's mind when he notice what the paper was about. In all the time in the world why does it have to be now of all times. No wonder his mother was pissed and sending dead aura into the room. The paper that she just gave him was his old registration paper to get into be a member from Shinra. Shit when he decided to go and become a Soldier his mother was against the idea since the beginning. When the day that it came for him to leave his hometown it took 5 people to hold her down so just that she would had let him go. Since that day it took 6 months for her to start to talk to him again but still she was against the idea for him to become an Soldier.

'Shit..' he thought when he notice that his mother was staring at him with a really mad expression. Cloud was beginning to become nervous, what should he say to make an excuse to at least calm his mother down. If he didn't do something soon he was going to get it. "You say you got nothing to say but would you care to explain what was that type of paper doing on your desk? HHHHHMMM?." She said with a with a question look. Cloud didn't know what to say to his mother. He never thought in all the days that they could had drop him it had to b this exact day. Already he was back to the past again and things where not going well by the looks of it.

With his mother still waiting for him to explain himself but before Cloud was about to speak he was interrupted by someone who was knocking on the front door. Deciding that it was his chance to by himself sometime to think. "I got it" he said while standing up and walk into the front door. But before his mother could said anything he already left the kitchen leaving behind a very mad mother.

When Cloud open the front door of his house he was not surprise to see no other than his childhood friend Tifa Heartlock. "Good morning Cloud how are you this morning?" She said giving a bright smile at Cloud. She was wearing some short black pants and a white shirt. her hair was tight up like a ponytail. Just by seen the way that she was dress he could almost figure out the reason that she came to look for him so early in the morning. "I had better days than this one, so what brings you here so early in the morning.?'' He ask while laying on the wall. "Well you see the reason i came here so early in the morning is so you could accompanied me to search a serten place" Tifa said while she was smiling. "Search?'' He ask while pretending that he didn't knew what she was going to say next. Tifa lift up a finger at Cloud while she responded. " Yes, you see my father is going to create this new business of his that guides new people from other places that visiting our village a tour around the important places around the village and guess who my father choose to be the guide?'' She said almost sounded like she was excited. "You" he reply without a second thought. She look at him with serious eyes "Same as always I see. Well anyway I was planning to explore this place so i can get things going. But my father said that I couldn't go if I'm not accompanied by someone else. So i said what about Cloud? and he said ok since it's you. So do you want to come or not?" she ask him.

Cloud started to think that maybe was an good idea to leave the house for a while at least until his mother calms down a bit and that would also give him some time for him to made up an excuse. Making up his mind he responded to her. "Fine I'll go with you. It's not like I have anything to do today anyway. SO what is the name of the place that where going?" He ask tifa. But he never thought of all the places Tifa would wanted to go would the same place that he was planning to go today.

"We are going to go to... "

...

**Sorry but gonna have some mystery. Look foward to the next chapter**

**Sorry if it was a little short. Gotta be carefull and guide the storie the right way. Don't worry thought next chapter is going to be a little longer than this one.**

**Thank you please Review! that gives me more confidence to come with the stories much faster.=D**


	3. MtNibel

**WARNING: Moonsmile931 doesn't make herself responsible for any OCC, Bad Grammar or misspelling. =D**

**Anyway don't owned FF7(but I do owned this fiction ;p)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>so many bad memories comes to hunt back in Cloud's mind each time he thinks of that place.<p>

That was the place where his childhood friend's dad die by the cause of his blade. The place where he watched his best friend Zack got hurt by the one he love and also the place where he had killed his owned lover in other to save him from himself.

This was the place is where his nightmare also started. The beginning where Tifa's hatred for shinra had started and the place where his lover Sephiroth had lost his mind.

But now that he was back in time he knew that he could change all of that and much more. But in order to do that Cloud knew that he couldn't to it on his on, especialy when he was still on a weak body of a 11 year old boy.

Which is why he found himself standing infront of the Shinra mansion alone.

It had only been a few hours since he and Tifa went to go an explore mountain but they didn't get that far when Cloud remember what happened when they had cross the bridge in the past.

So he told Tifa that maybe they should do that when the both of them came more preparate for the situation which Tifa quickly agree and left back home saying that she will talk to her father about it so he could give her the stuff that was needed.

But Cloud felt like his time was short and that he needed to get rid of that thing that inside the reactor once and for all.

Which lead him here The Shinra Mansion where one of his friends as been asleep inside of a cuffin for who knows how long.

Even thought he had ony gotten back to the past a few hours ago he has spent that time thinking about how he was going to do this right. But he knew that he couldn't do this alone on what plan had in mind. His body was only of a 11 year old boy so going to try and get into SOLDIER wasn't an option since he was not old enough to enter the program and he knew that he couldn't just stand there and wait until he was old enough to get near Sephiroth or anyone for the fact of it.

So that's why he needed Vincent, he was going to be his eyes and hear on everything that is going on until he was old enough to go to Shinra. But the only problem of his plan was how could do for his dark-hair friend to believe on what he was about to tell him.

But he would worry about that later first he needed to get his friend out and then he would worry about it.

Pushing back his worries at the back of his mind Cloud head his way down the stairs that would lead him into the basement, walking towards a familiar room he opens the door and heads over to one of the coffins where his friend was at.

Knocking on the front of the coffin several times he waited until until the coffin door open up and came in contact with thoes familar eyes of his long last friend.

"Hey Vincent sorry to inturrupt your sleep. But i'm in need your help." and that was just the beggining of an allience between the both of them to stop Hojo and Jenova began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! =D<strong>


	4. Plan stop S&H is under way!

**Warning: I don't make myself responsible for anything wrong that may be on this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you like it! =D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Vincent sorry to interrupt your sleep, But I'm in need your help."<p>

When Vincent had been awoken from his deep slumber by something banging in front of his coffin. He hadn't expected to see a young boy standing in front of him when he had open the door to check out what was the thing that woke him up from his slumber.

As several moments past since the boy (Cloud) had spoken, thinking carefully about the words that Cloud said he could only come up with a question that was crossing his mind at the moment.

"Who are you and how do you know my name." He said while eyeing the blonde actions carefully.

"My name is Cloud Strife and I am from Nibelhim witch is the current location that were in, I can't exactly explain how I know your name or anything for the time being. I came here because I need your help on the things I have in mind, just in case you've been stuck here for the last 17 years since Hojo has lock you up down here. I know that I'm asking a lot right now put you just have to trust on my word for now." Cloud said not sure how was Vincent going to react about what he just told him at the moment.

Vincent didn't knew how this kid had end up knowing all of the things that he have just been told put something inside of him told him that he should trust the blonde boy even he was feeling that that chaos his inner demon was agreeing to trust his instinct and trust the boy. Put even if he end up trusting the blonde kid what was his mutative on doing this what would he gain by having him helping him. So he decided to ask the obvious.

"What would you gain from this?" he ask eyeing the boy carefully ready to detect any lie that the boy may attempt to pull.

"To stop Hojo and the reunion once and for all." And that answer was good enough for him, at least for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong> 1 week later…<strong>

It only has been one week since Cloud had gotten Vincent out of his coffin and he has spent his time wisely spending his time with the black hair guy so he could slowly earn his trust. Even though he said that he would trust him Cloud still felt that he should at least for Vincent to get know him better so he would not be a stranger that he's just talking about and putting his trust on.

Anyway after Cloud had return to his house that night he have been greeted by his really pissed off mother that look like that she had been waiting for him to return the entire day. He knew that she wasn't going to lay off on him until he gave her an explanation on why she had found that piece of paper on his desk. So he decided to tell her the true about his intentions on joining SOLDIER when he was older enough to enter in the program. To his surprise she didn't take it the same way that had happened before, to his shocking she gave him a warm smile and a big hug while whispering " I knew that since you were born…that you were going to follow the same path that your father took when he was your age." She said to him with a lot of pride and he couldn't have been happier that at least this time his mother was giving him her support every step of the way.

After that Cloud has dedicated most of his time trying to build up his body in to top shape, push up, sit ups, squads, lifting, and running trying to increase his stigma so his body could endure any type off battle for a long period like his old body used to be.

Other times Cloud had spent his time doing small job from the village people slowly gathering some gil that he knew that he might need if he wanted to make First Tsurugi again.

Right now Cloud was at the Shinra Mansion waiting for Vincent to return from the task that he ask him to do. Even though he so wish to see the face of that witch while she was being rip apart he knew that he couldn't risk any more that necessary. Cloud knew that if he still had the mako within his bloodstream there was no thought that he also had his old J-cells on him so he didn't wanted to risk that he could be control by Jenova if he got too close to her no way he was going to let that witch get a hold of either Sephiroth or him if he had anything to say about it.

He already had everything plan out he just needed for Vincent to come back so they could get things under way after all they don't have much time until Genesis and Angeal's generation starts to be noticing so there was no option that he had to get his plan started right away.

Hearing the front door open shake off Cloud out of his thought as he glance that direction to see Vincent heading towards his direction. "Did you take care of it?" Cloud has while Vincent nodded in response.

"Cut it into small part and buried on different location on the continent." The black hair guy say as he took a sit beside the blonde boy.

"Do you remember what I been telling you about you joining the Turks again so I had better access on what's going on inside the company?"

"Yes"

"Well I think is time that we initiate our plan right away, put I don't want you to do it if you don't feel up to it just yet." Cloud said a little worried that this step was going to be hard for Vincent and he didn't wanted to add any more sufferness to the poor guy. He could always think of something else right?

"No, I'm going along with the plan after all I got some business that I had to pay in mind that I can only achieved by going along with these." Vincent renponded and Cloud knew perfectly that the business that he have in mind had something to do with a man call Hojo.

Cloud nodded at his response as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Vincent. "This gil should be for anything that you may need on your way to midgar….i know is not much put is the list that I could do so sorry about that….. Anyway in that piece of paper that just give you are the things that you must do once you manage to infiltrate inside the Turks again… that part I leave it up to you seen as you used to be one of them in the past. Once that happens used the gil that I put separated so you could buy a cellphone and sent it in the direction that is also on the list that I just gave you. This would give us advantage to still have communication with each other until I'm being able to join to on Midgar when the time is right. I know your risking a lot by doing this Vincent and I don't want to put you into any danger put please while you're doing this be careful." Cloud said fully concern about Vincent.

Vincent nodded in response stood up and quickly left the mansion not wasting any time that was needed.

From this day Forward operation stop Hojo and Shinra is on it way!

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway hope your like this story so far. Next chapter we would see how things turn out on Vincent's end will he be able to join the Turks once again? And what kind of plan is that Cloud have in mind that seems to have something to do with Genesis and Angeal? Well find out on the next chapter!<strong>

** Review please! ^-^**


End file.
